I got you pt 1
by popXlockXdrop
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are best friends. This is them at 11 years old remember this is only pt 1 I dunno how many parts there is going to be ]


**Hey Peoples Summer comes and I get bored with everything! So im writing a new FF!! Anyway yes im still working on my other ones it's just im bad at updating ** **im just gonna start right off hope you like it im starting off at them being 11**

**++Ryan and Sharpay aren't twins In the story Ryan in 3 years older! ;) **

**This is the story of Troy and Sharpay's life**

I sat on my front porch watching my dog Izak run around. He chased his tail in circles. I smiled and giggled. He was such a goofball!

"Sharpay you want some watermelon?" my older bother Ryan asked.

"Sure" I said

. I stood up and walked into our 2 story house. It was nothing fancy. Just a plain old house. I stumbled into the kitchen to see mom staring at the un-cut watermelon.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Sharpay?" she said.

"Water-." I started.

She gave me a plate of watermelon in a quick second.

"Thanks.." I said.

"Go outside and eat" she told me.

I shrugged and walked back outside.

I munched on my watermelon and stared into space. I've always enjoyed just staring into space and thinking. Im a quiet person, sometimes. My name is Sharpay and im normal I guess. Im 11 years old. I think that is old enough to not be babysat by your brother and his crazy friends. They've babysat me since they were 12. So I think im old enough to do things by myself. I love animals. If I had to choose between people and animals, I would pick animals. I like them cause they're quiet or most of the time they are. Like dogs bay at the moon. I would bay at the moon but girls don't do that. At school there is two types of girls. There are the barbies, who are girls who care about boys and clothes. Then there are Toms. Toms are the tomboys who play sports with the guys. Im not a Barbie or a tom. Im a Sharpay. I'd rather do anything than be a Barbie. Im closer to being a tom. That's only because my friend Troy makes me play sports with him.

Troy has always been my friend. Im not very quiet around him. He lives two doors down. He's also 11 and he goes to my school.

Troy likes Barbies. He probably wants to marry them or borrow their sports scar when he grows up. I don't wanna date him anyway.

This summer Troy and I were going to do the swim team together. He's faster than me but he's not the fastest. But you get to swim a lot more then the other kids that aren't on the team.

Troy isn't very smart but then again at something he is smart. He can't sit still at all he's always tapping his foot or something. Troy loves animals, too. He doesn't have a dog so he borrows Izak. Izak loves Troy so he doesn't mind. Jeff has a fish named Hervy. He's a fat old goldfish. I don't borrow him though, Hervy scares me.

Troy lives with his parents. His grandpa lives in Alaska and he says someday he'll go visit him. He doesn't know when though, he says when he's older.

Jeff likes my older brother Ryan. Ryan is 13 going to be 14 in a month. He has some screws loose. He has lots of weird masks, he wears them like 24/7. He sits around in them watching TV and stuff. He also likes to scare me.

Ryan was supposed to paint the outside of the house since he was 12. Every year he gets out of it. He has these weird reasons that I don't get. Our house needs painted but not as bad as the haunted one next door.

Jeff walked up to my porch.

"Hey Sharpay" he said.

He sat next to me and smiled.

"Hey Troy isn't there a baseball game tonight?" I asked.

"Not tonight tomorrow night" he said.

I nodded. Troy always made me go to his little league games. The park was a block over so we'd just walk together.

"How's Izak?" he said looking at my dog running around.

"He's great" I said.

I looked over at the house next door.

"Do you think it's haunted?" I asked.

Troy nodded. "We should go in someday and explore."

I nodded I wanted too but didn't. It might be scary filled with dirt and bugs and maybe even a ghost. I lightly shivered and Troy seemed too noticed.

"You ok? Its 90 degrees out!" he exclaimed.

"I know I know!" I snapped. "And im fine."

"Good" he said smiling. "Cause I need support tomorrow and you can't be sick."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry!"

Troy smiled. "Well I better go practice my butt off tell Ryan I said hi!" he said.

He stood up and smiled. He started off towards his house. He turned around and waved and then continued walking. He let out a silent sigh and looked at the 'haunted' house again.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Luff ya!

Ash


End file.
